Anarchy at Aberglaslyn
by Strawberry.Sunshine15
Summary: When the twilight boys decide to take some of their human friends on a trip to Aberglaslyn Hall, who knows what kind of antics and mayhem they'll get up to... Before Edward meets Bella
1. Preface

Preface – Anarchy at Aberglaslyn...

Its 7am on a Saturday morning.  
7-freakin'-am!  
And I, along with 3 of my other human friends, are all in Becka's truck with 3 vampires.  
You could call us _extremely brave_.  
You could call us _extremely stupid_.  
But the only brave thing about this trip was thinking we could travel all the way from Leicester to Wales without Emmett being irritable and annoying.  
Now attempting that is bravery...

So with Edward and Stacey in front, myself, Becka and Danni in the middle seats, and Emmett and Jasper in the back, it was already causing arguments....

_'Let the anarchy officially begin...' _

**------------------------------**

**Ha! so the mayhem officially begins ;)  
****This is kinda based on a school trip me and Becka went on a few years ago,  
And when I had a strange dream about us characters going on this..  
I had to write it (after telling the others about it!!) :D  
So yeah.... this story is kinda dedicated to:  
Becka, Danni and Stacey! :)  
cuz they're awesome, and let me use them in this!! :)  
OH! I nearly forgot....  
I don't own any of the twilight characters, that's Stephanie Meyer's job...  
my job is to own Becka Danni & Stacey,  
muahaha!!  
*cough*  
(just kidding, enjoy!! :D)**


	2. Are We Nearly There Yet?

Anarchy at Aberglaslyn...

Chapter 1: Are We Nearly There yet?

**Sophie's POV**

Its 7am on a Saturday morning.  
7-freakin'-am!  
And I, along with 3 of my other human friends, are all in Becka's truck with 3 vampires.  
You could call us extremely brave.  
You could call us extremely stupid.  
But the only brave thing about this trip was thinking we could travel all the way from Leicester to Wales without Emmett being irritable and annoying.  
Now attempting that is bravery...

So with Edward and Stacey in front, myself, Becka and Danni in the middle seats, and Emmett and Jasper in the back, it was already causing arguments....__

'Let the anarchy officially begin...'__

"I don't like being in the back!" Emmett whined for the hundredth time "I can't reach the CD player Eddie!!"  
Everyone – except for Edward who was driving – glared in his direction. There was also a loud thud as Jasper kicked Emmett straight in the shin.

For a while after that, Emmett did actually keep quiet, except for the occasional whimper and whisper of "...music...!"  
It didn't take long before I snapped; actually, it only took about an hour.

"SOMEONE PUT SOME GOD DAMN MUSIC ON. It might bloody shut him up!!"  
Before I even finished my little rant, I felt a pool of calm surround me.  
Damn Jasper.  
"You should know by now that shouting doesn't help with Emmett!"  
Edward grinned at me through the rear view mirror, earning a slight giggle from the others.

"Ya mam doesn't help with Emmett!!" Danni shouted back; all of us just stare in confusion, until Becka bursts into hysterical laughter.

Then Stacey erupts too.

"Ya face doesn't help with Emmett!!" She fought to say through her laughter. Earning a slight giggle from Edward and Jasper.  
"Ya face doesn't help with Emmett!!" Me and Becka shouted at the same time, as the rest of us joined Becka in the hysterical laughter.  
"Now that doesn't even make sense!" Emmett shouted, before pouting and looking like a little child whose favourite toy bat had been stolen. This just resulted in more laughter from everyone.

"S-Stacey, look i-in the glove c-compartment for the CDs!" Becka instructed through her laughter. The rest of us were doubled over in hysterics and didn't pay much notice, until Jasper sent another wave of calm over us all.

Damn Jasper again!  
**  
**"Don't you dare Stacey..." Edward warned quietly, whilst Stacey hunted through the glove compartment. You could practically see his glare burn a hole in the side of her head.  
"Ooo! The CD's already in!" Stacey chuckled back. None of us knew what they meant, until she pressed the play button on the stereo.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Emmett and Becka squealed simultaneously, before singing along to the song and its slightly-shocking lyrics.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
HUH!"_

Me and Danni just watched as they started raving in their seats – the rest of them were laughing again as they knew what would happen. I was positive though that Jasper was helping slightly with their hyperactivity.

And this was a really worrying sight...

...Especially when Emmett tried to climb over my and Danni to get to Becka, so they could continue dancing.  
Let me tell you, Having Emmett's butt directly in your face may sound appealing to many, Stacey and Becka included.  
Let me just tell you, it's REALLY not as appealing or funny as it seems.  
However everyone else thought it was _incredibly_ comical, so they continued wetting themselves with laughter. This then led to Emmett dancing with Becka again and wiggling around more.

_"Edward Cullen, GET YOUR BROTHER'S ASS OUT OF MY FACE NOW!"_ I screamed in my head, knowing full well he could hear me.  
That seemed to get my distress across to someone at least, as he hastily stomped on the brakes, sending Emmett flying forwards into the back of Stacey's seat, his face splattering on the headrest, snapping it off.

"My car!"  
"What the hell?!" Emmett and Becka screeched simultaneously. (I know I changed a load here. Sorry ^^;) I heard Danni and Jasper stifle their giggles.  
"Jeez, if you were any dumber I'd have to water you Emmett!" Edward screamed back, unleashing everyone else's giggles. "You had your fat butt in Soph's face! You can sit on the roof of the car til' we get there now."

We were all stunned into silence.  
"Are you serious?" Emmett whispered.  
Edward nodded curtly.

Using their vampire speed, Edward and Emmett shot out of the car, and we could hear the light thuds on top of the car, and the sound of Edward tying some rope over the top.  
"Have fun Emmett." Jasper said in a normal tone, knowing all too well that Emmett could hear him.  
There was another small thud from the top of the car – obviously his reply – and Edward growled from the driver's seat again.

Once again, we set off for Aberglaslyn, with Emmett safely strapped on the roof; the car seemed too... quiet.  
It wasn't as entertaining without Emmett to wind up Edward.  
Becka obviously was missing Emmett too, as she kept trying to lean over me to get to the open window.

"EMMETT!!" She shouted, leaning over me again and putting her arm through the open window. "BECKA IS BOOOOORED! Entertain me," she pouted.  
Without her noticing, I got hold of the button to close the electric window, grinning wickedly.  
I heard Edward chuckle slightly, obviously knowing what I was about to do.

*bzzzzz* **(my impression of an electric window!)  
**  
"OWWW! My arm! OPENTHEWINDOWOPENTHEWINDOW!"

"Leave Emmett alone then!" I argued back, and stuck my tongue out childishly, even though she couldn't see me. She nodded briefly in reply. Reluctantly, I released her arm.  
Five minutes later, I was being squished again; Becka had stuck her head out the window this time, laughing at Emmett who was laughing at her idiocy. She was strange.  
So I did the same again.  
*bzzzzzz*  
"OWOWOWOWOWW!!! MY NECK!!" she screeched. Even Jasper giggled hysterically at the sight of Becka with her head stuck in the window.

"You can let her out now Sophie," Edward chuckled.  
"Say what?!" I asked.  
"Let Becka out, dumbass! We're here!" Danni shouted in my ear, hitting my shoulder playfully in the process.

I looked over Becka's shoulder, and sure enough, Aberglaslyn Hall was straight ahead of us as Edward stopped the car.  
"Wow! Just how I remember it..." I whispered. I pulled on the handle and shoved the door open with as much force as I could. Becka fell out squeaking and flailing her arms, her head still trapped in the window. She looked like one of those cows trapped and waiting to be branded. Trying to unsuccessfully to conceal my snickers I rolled the window down.  
She gave me the evils, but when she looked forwards too, the frown disappeared too.

"Aah, Aberglaslyn Hall...."

**-------------------**

**Aah, this story is certainly gonna bring back memories!  
FYI, it's going to be pretty much based on true events,  
although I went Aberglaslyn when I was about 11!  
So, reviews & whatnot?  
*grins cheekily*  
:D  
OH! And thanks Becka for helping hugely with this chapter,  
You may have some of my badass-homemade-cake as a present!! XD  
AND, thanks Danni & Stacey for loads of ideas too!!  
...I'm gonna shush now!  
loves xx **


	3. I Suggest You Run!

**Sorry it's late everyone....  
All shall be explained at the end! =]**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Anarchy at Aberglaslyn...

Chapter 2:

"Is this it?" Jasper questioned whilst we all got out of the truck. Edward and Emmett had been left to get all the bags out and into the Hall.  
"Noooo, we're at a zoo on planet Venus.... What do you think?!" Stacey shouted, whilst throwing another suitcase onto the already huge pile in Emmett's arms.

"Well, it's a little... old, is it not?"  
"Maybe a tid-bit," Becka added after, she stopped her flailing limbs "but it's probably younger than you and your brothers!"  
Before we could even finish laughing, the sound of a loud 'crash' and many profanities were heard from the direction of the Hall itself.

"Emmett!!!" Edward screamed – sounding incredibly girl-like – from the same direction.

"What the hell?!" Danni squealed whilst attempting to chase after Jasper.  
Not a good idea.  
After running a few metres forwards, she tripped over her own feet, and fell face first. Meanwhile Becka and Stacey were practically rolling around on the floor in laughter.

When we all managed to 'safely' get to the hall, Edward and Jasper were already arguing at their vampire speed. However, Emmett just stood awkwardly in front of the door.  
"Emmett, what have you done?" I asked immediately, in a strict tone. He looked at all of us in turn, before sheepishly stepping sidewards – if he wasn't a vampire, I'm sure he would be bright red too.  
As soon as he was out of the way, all of us were stunned to silence. I wasn't sure about the others, but my jaw definitely dropped and my body refused to move from the shock.

"What the actual fuck?!" Me, Becka, Stacey and Danni screeched, as we stared at the Emmett-head-shaped hole in the door.  
Emmet was quivering by now, whilst we all turned to glare at him. He was hiding behind Jasper – who decided not to calm us, despite Emmett's pleas plus the pain it must be for him with all the anger around.  
"I...I...I tripped on the step..." He whimpered  
"But you're a freakin' vampire! Vampires DO NOT 'trip' on steps you imbecile!" Becka shrieked back.  
"S...Stacey piled on the suitcases too high.... I couldn't see!"  
"Oh. No. You. Don't!" Stacey butted in causing him to whimper again, whilst his brothers just chuckled. "You said – and I quote - 'pile 'em up as high as you like. I'll be fine!' I remember you saying those exact words Emmett Cullen!"  
"And may I add," Edward cut in also "my pile was possibly higher, yet I wasn't as imprudent as you." He smirked at his brother, who just stuck his tongue out in return.  
"Oh, and I should suggest that you run, dear brother!" Edward added, nodding slightly at a shaking Danni.  
He'd heard what she was planning.

The next second she'd launched herself forwards – Jasper moved out of her way instantly – in Emmett's direction. He began wailing as he ran swiftly away, just faster than human-pace; Danni was roaring, growling, screaming more profanities, plus tumbling all over the place.

None of us dared to move – we were all too scared of Danni's random outburst of aggression. So we just watched Danni and her flailing limbs (much similar to Becka's when she fell out of the car), and Emmett at his current slightly-non-human speed.

I must admit, it was a hilarious scene unfolding in front of us.

I jumped slightly when I felt a cold hand gently touch my arm and someone's slightly warm breath on my cheek.  
"You want to know my brother's next action?" Edward whispered.  
I shivered slightly, before nodding.  
"He'll give up."  
"Say what?!"  
"He's just going to give up, let Danni have his way with him. He may be slightly... injudicious, but he knows that he won't win against her!"  
I couldn't help but chuckle, and nor could the others as what Edward told me occurred, just like he said.  
He was crouched on the ground with his arms over his head, whilst Danni ran for him. He was still over half the size of her – despite being crouched- so she pounced onto his back, with the surprising agility like a wolf or tiger. All the while, she was still growling.

The five of us just watched, still in amazement as he slowly stood up with Danni clinging to his back. We all heard Edward chuckle slightly, and as we saw the smirk plastered on his face we knew Emmett had a plan.  
It was a rather surprising plan, if I'm honest. He began spinning around extremely fast, all the while Danni was still clutching to his back. I have a feeling that Jasper was helping to keep Danni's anger up.

This carried on for a while: the spinning from Emmett, the growling from Danni, the profanities also from Danni and the slight chuckles from the rest of us – except for Becka and Stacey, who were rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter.  
But suddenly Edward stopped.  
"Oh crap..." He said quite loudly, everyone to stop. There was a loud _'thud'_ as Danni dropped down, before she began shouting "Ouch" repeatedly.

Before any of us had time to ask Edward what the problem was, there was another thud from nearby. The guys' eyes all widened, whilst us girls just looked confused.  
"The owner." Jasper and Edward stated simultaneously, before all three brothers ran off in a blur back towards the main doors.  
Of course our curiosity took over, so the four of us ran after them; Danni limping slightly from falling before.

By the time we caught up with the vampires, they were gathered around someone on the ground. As we got nearer, I recognised them as the owner of the hall.  
Emmett was shaking slightly from where he stood.  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" Becka and Stacey shouted as they pushed towards him. He had obviously seen the mess Emmett had created, and fainted.  
"What are we going to do... what are we going to do?!" Emmett repeated over and over again, as he carried on shaking.  
"Ahem, you mean what are **you** going to do?!" Becka asked, raising her eyebrows back at him."  
"I suggest that you run dear brother." Jasper added, standing between the two "RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aaaah, long time no read huh?!  
Not my fault!  
*holds hand up defensively*  
I've had to do shit loads of history coursework –ahem- so blame that!**

Oh my gosh, i just have to share with you all,  
about the amazing activity that happened at lunch today....  
involving Becka on the bottom, me in the middle, and Hannah on top ;)

3 WAY PIGGY BACK!! XD  
Gosh that was fun..... haha!  
Anyways, loves to you all if you click the tiny button down there....  
the Review button!  
=] xx


End file.
